Ganbatte, Orihime!
by chibiballoon
Summary: <html><head></head>Susahnya Orihime yang jadi tutor dadakan Ulquiorra. Bawaannya gondok terus. Tapi beneran deh, Orihime tidak punya maksud apa-apa waktu Ulquiorra keracunan sup-nya. Akankah cinta nyasar ke dalam pelukan dua orang yang beda selera makan ini? RnR,plis</html>


Disclaimer : Bleach milik Tite Kubo...hiksu...gak boleh dipinjem walopun cuma sebentar, hiksu...

Warning : OOC, AU

Just for fun, i guess...(-_-)a

Rasanya badan Inoue Orihime mau patah jadi dua. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini mata pelajaran olahraga di sekolah adalah bermain sepakbola. Kenpachi Zaraki merupakan tipe guru yang menjunjung tinggi emansipasi wanita, alias tidak ada perbedaan buat murid laki-laki dan perempuan. Para siswi harus bermain sepak bola juga.

Mulanya, para murid wanita terlihat canggung ketika akan memulai pertandingan. Banyak yang malu-malu karena tidak tahu cara menendang bola.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini?"

"Kita mainnya santai saja ya..." adalah kata-kata yang sempat ditangkap kuping Orihime ketika akan memulai pertandingan.

Nyatanya? Wajah malu-malu kucing dan kecanggungan teman-teman wanitanya menghilang begitu kaki jenjang mereka menyantuh bola. Bak Kamen Rider yang telah _henshin_, para siswi itu berubah menjadi pemain bola paling ganas yang pernah dilihat Orihime. _Diving_ dibumbui pertunjukkan _drama queen_ bisa disaksikan di lapangan sepakbola SMU Karakura pada jam olahraga pagi tadi. Kapten Tsubasa pasti akan merasa jadi amatir kalau melawan mereka, apalagi Orihime. Main santai apanya? Orihime jadi merasa dibohongi.

Jam selanjutnya adalah pelajaran matematika. Tapi berhubung guru yang bersangkutan tidak masuk, akhirnya jam kosong itu diisi oleh...Kenpachi Zaraki. Lagi. Dengan wajah tiada dosa, Kenpachi-_sensei_, sambil tersenyum lebar memerintahkan mereka untuk kembali bermain sepakbola di lapangan. Kata lelaki itu, sepakbola baik untuk menstimulasi keseimbangan otak kanan dan kiri. Orihime yang tidak memiliki bakat olahraga lagi-lagi hanya bisa menjadi saksi plus korban dari aksi brutal teman-teman perempuannya.

Untunglah Tuhan masih menghendaki Orihime hidup lebih lama. Gadis yang sedang ranum-ranumnya itu masih bisa menginjakkan kaki di rumah tanpa kurang suatu apapun, termasuk nyawanya.

Orihime baru saja merebahkan diri di ranjang empuknya ketika terdengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

"Tidak dikunci, kak," kata Orihime.

"Kau kelihatan lelah, Hime-chan," Sora, kakak Orihime, tampak agak khawatir melihat tubuh adiknya terkapar di atas kasur.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ada apa, kak?" tanya Orihime.

Sora menghempaskan pantatnya di kasur, tepat di sebelah kaki Orihime, "Cuma mau memberitahu kalau makan malam sudah siap," jawabnya. Orihime mengangguk-angguk riang. Pasti kakaknya sudah menyiapkan nasi goreng _seafood_ yang dia minta pagi tadi.

"Aku juga mau memberitahu kalau paman Sousuke tadi memintamu untuk menjadi tutor kemenakannya malam ini. Sekalian memintamu menemaninya menjaga rumah karena paman Sousuke dan bibi Unohana akan pergi ke acara kawinan teman mereka. Tadi sih aku sudah menyetujuinya. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Mulut Orihime langsung melengkung ke bawah.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra Schiffer. Kemenakan dari Sousuke Aizen. Usianya baru tujuh belas tahun. Mungkin hanya beberapa bulan lebih tua dari Orihime. Dia baru pindah dari Spanyol pada musim semi yang lalu dan sekarang tinggal bersama Sousuke Aizen dan istrinya, Unohana. Seperti namanya yang kebule-bulean, Ulquiorra merupakan pemuda blasteran Jepang-Spanyol. Kebetulan paman Sousuke memasukkannya ke SMU Karakura dan pemuda itu ditempatkan di kelas yang sama dengan Orihime.

Kalau Sousuke dan Unohana akrab dengan Orihime, berbeda dengan Ulquiorra. Orihime bisa menghitung dengan jari berapa kali mereka berbicara.

Wajah Ulquiorra memang tampan sih. Darah Spanyol dan Jepang yang mengalir di tubuhnya yang pucat membuatnya terlihat seperti Kanata Hongo dan pemain telenovela secara bersamaan. Silakan dibayangkan sendiri. Tapi wajah dingin Ulquiorra juga membuat teman-teman sekelasnya malas bicara dengannya. Ekspresinya itu, lho. Brrr...dingin seperti AC. Eh, itu sejuk ya. Terserah deh. Mau seperti kulkas atau AC kek, intinya Ulquiorra sangat dingin, baik itu ekspresi wajah ataupun perlakuannya. Pemuda itu tidak asyik diajak bicara. Di ujung pembicaraan pasti lawan bicara akan mendengus kesal. Kalau tidak menjawab pertanyaan lawan bicaranya dengan gumaman tidak jelas, Ulquiorra akan menjawab mereka dengan kata-kata pedas.

Dan sekarang paman Sousuke ingin Orihime jadi tutor Ulquiorra? Si pangeran es lilin itu? Orihime menghitung dengan jari berapa peluang dia harus mengajak bicara Ulquiorra. Hasilnya kira-kira seratus persen, kecuali Orihime memutuskan menjadi tutornya via SMS.

Tapi kan Orihime tidak tahu nomor hapenya Ulquiorra. Mana kakaknya secara sepihak sudah setuju dengan permintaan paman Sousuke, lagi. Ah, menyebalkan.

Orihime mendekap silabus mata pelajaran sambil membawa kotak pensilnya dengan sebelah tangan. Gadis itu lalu memencet bel rumah yang terletak di sebelah rumahnya sendiri, rumah keluarga Aizen.

Sebuah bola mata hijau tampak mengintip dari pintu yang terbuka sedikit.

"Tidak menerima sumbangan," ujar pemilik bola mata hijau itu.

Orihime menggembungkan pipinya. _'Dasar pikun!'_ umpatnya dalam hati.

"Ulquiorra-_kun_, ini aku, Orihime. Masa lupa sama teman sendiri?" tanya Orihime. Senyum terkembang di bibirnya, mencoba ramah walaupun hatinya sudah setengah dongkol.

Bola mata hijau itu mengamati Orihime dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar bunyi 'ceklek' dari kunci pintu yang dibuka.

"Mau apa?" Ulquiorra bertanya _to the point_. Mata malasnya menatap langsung ke Orihime.

"Paman Sousuke minta aku jadi tutormu. Tapi kayanya lebih baik kita belajar bersama saja ya. Lebih enak begitu," jelas Orihime, lagi-lagi sambil memasang senyum seribu voltnya. Tapi Ulquiorra tampak tidak terpengaruh, tuh.

"Oh. Ternyata orang yang diceritakan paman itu kamu," kata Ulquiorra. Tangannya dilipat di dada.

Orihime mengangguk manis. "Kalau begitu boleh aku masuk?"

"Memangnya tidak bisa belajar sementara kau di luar?"

Orihime tidak menghiraukan ucapan Ulquiorra. Kakinya malah menendang tulang kering Ulquiorra dan berhasil membuat pemuda itu mengeluarkan suara seperti orang tercekik.

'_Sabar, Orihime. Ini baru permulaan,'_ inner orihime menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Orihime menatap tumpukan buku-buku pelajaran di meja ruang tamu keluarga Sousuke Aizen. Sejujurnya dia bingung mau mulai belajar dari mana. Ulquiorra yang sedang duduk sambil membelai kucing Persia sepertinya juga tidak akan banyak membantu. Pemuda bermata hijau menyala itu sibuk memanjakan kucing yang sedang menarik-narik kaus putih polosnya.

Sebuah buku bersampul hitam dengan gambar candi di tengahnya menarik perhatian Orihime.

"Ulquiorra-_kun_, gimana kalau kita main tebak-tebakan sambil belajar sejarah?"

Cero, si kucing Persia yang berada di tangan Ulquiorra, mengeong. Orihime menganggap itu sebagai tanda persetujuan dari Ulquiorra. Gadis berpostur aduhai itu kemudian duduk di sebelah si pemuda. Buku sejarah terlipat di bagian tengah dan Orihime mengamati teks yang tercetak di sana.

"Aku mulai ya. Kapan Belanda pertama kali masuk ke Indonesia?" tanya Orihime.

"2012."

"Serius, Ulquiorra-_kun_," pinta Orihime sambil bersungut.

Ulquiorra mengangkat tubuh Cero dan menggoyang-goyangnya seperti menimang bayi. Orihime mendesah, _'Mungkin materinya tidak menarik, ganti sub-bab saja,'_ Orihime mengambil kesimpulan.

"Oke. Kita belajar kebudayaan masa lampau saja ya," ujar Orihime. Nada suaranya terkesan membujuk. Belajar bersama Ulquiorra tak ubahnya seperti membujuk bayi untuk makan obat.

"Apa yang menyebabkan kejayaan bangsa Troya runtuh?" tanya Orihime mengganti objek pembelajaran.

"Kuda," jawab Ulquiorra. Pandangannya tetap pada bulu putih lebat Cero.

Hampir benar. "Kuda apa, Ulquiorra-_kun_?" pancing Orihime lagi.

"Kuda-pat kutu yang nempel di bulumu. Cero, kau jorok," ujar Ulquiorra sambil memencet kutu dengan kedua kuku jarinya.

Orihime menepuk jidatnya mendengar jawaban Ulquiorra yang tidak mengindahkan pertanyaannya sama sekali.

"Oke, lewati saja. Kapan Cina menemukan kertas?" tanya Orihime lagi.

"Memangnya orang Cina ya, yang menemukan kertas?"

"Dengan apa Neil Amstrong mendarat di bulan?"

"Gundam."

"Siapa istri Raja Louise XVI yang terkenal suka berpesta?"

"Sri ratu."

"Di mana raja-raja Mesir dikubur?"

"Di kuburan mereka."

"Siapa yang membunuh Julius Caesar?"

"_Shinigami_."

"Siapa yang menemukan benua Amerika?"

"Orang Indian."

Orihime melotot. Sementar itu Ulquiorra menatapnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Apa?" tanya Ulquiorra kalem. "Orang Indian kan sudah tinggal lama di sana sebelum orang Eropa datang. Berarti benar, kan, kalau mereka yang menemukan benua Amerika?" jelas Ulquiorra tetap dengan kalem.

"Ulquiorra-_kun_, kenapa sih kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanku dengan serius?" Orihime mulai kehilangan kesabarannya mendengar jawaban asal yang keluar dari bibir pucat Ulquiorra.

"Aku serius."

"Tidak. Kau main-main terus. Kali ini jawablah dengan serius. Aku tidak mau tau," tandas Orihime.

"Sun dulu."

PLAK!

.

.

.

"Jadi Ulquiorra-_kun_, kalau ada seorang anak yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai anak hilang dari sebuah keluarga yang kaya, sementara anak itu bergolongan darah O, berapakah kemungkinan anak itu berkata jujur jika pasangan suami istri yang diakui sebagai ayah dan ibu anak itu bergolongan darah A dua-duanya?" tanya Orihime. Kenapa pertanyaan gadis itu kedengaran seperti potongan adegan sinetron? Sepertinya hobby Sora yang suka menonton sinetron yang disadap dari televisi lokal Indonesia sedikit banyak sudah mempengaruhi otak lugu Orihime.

Ulquiorra mengusap-usap pipinya. Ada cap merah berbentuk tangan lengkap dengan lima jari mungil di sana. Untuk sejenak Ulquiorra tampak berpikir. Tidak sih. Orihime saja yang berpikir begitu karena Ulquiorra tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya. Wajah pemuda di depannya ini kan datar seperti papan setrikaan, tidak bisa ditebak. Karena dia masih diam saja, Orihime jadi menyangka Ulquiorra sedang memikirkan jawaban yang benar.

"Kenapa tidak tes DNA saja?" Alih-alih jawaban, Ulquiorra malah balik mengajukan pertanyaan buat Orihime.

"Karena sekarang kita sedang belajar tentang golongan darah, Ulquiorra-_kun_," jawab Orihime sabar.

"Kurikulumnya tidak beres."

'_Otakmu itu yang tidak beres!'_ maki Orihime dalam hati.

.

.

.

Orihime mencoret-coret kertas kosong di atas meja ruang tamu itu dengan pensil. Coretannya membentuk dua buah mobil yang saling berhadapan, terpisah beberapa senti. Orihime melengkapi masing-masing mobil dengan keterangan kecepatan dan waktu keberangkatan. Gambar dan keterangan itu merupakan ilustrasi dari soal fisika yang dibuat Orihime.

"Umpamakan saja ini mobil Ulquiorra-_kun,_" kata Orihime sambil menunjuk gambar mobil yang terletak di sebelah kiri dengan pensilnya. "Kalau kecepatan mobil Ulquiorra-_kun_ adalah seratus kilometer per jam, terus Ulquiorra-kun berangkat pukul sembilan pagi dari Karakura menuju Kagoshima, pada pukul berapa mobil Ulquiorra-_kun_ ketemu dengan mobil paman Suosuke yang berangkat dari Kagoshima? Asumsikan mobil paman Sousuke berangkat pada pukul delapan, sedangkan kecepatan mobil paman Aizen adalah sembilan puluh kilometer per jam."

Ulquiorra diam mematung. Lalu kepalanya menoleh kepada Cero. Kucing itu mengeong manja, membuat Ulquiorra mengangguk. Dahi Orihime berkerut. Sejak kapan kucing Persia mempunyai kemampuan memberi contekan?

"Tidak akan ketemu."

"Kok bisa?" dahi Orihime makin berkerut mendengar jawaban Ulquiorra.

"Karena aku akan naik pesawat pribadi. Mana mau aku naik mobil ke tempat sejauh itu? Iya kan, Cero?" Ulquiorra mengelus kucingnya.

Rasanya Tuhan sedang memberi ujian kesabaran buat Orihime. Ingin rasanya Orihime berteriak marah : 'SHANNAROOO!'

Tapi kata-kata itu sudah dipatenkan oleh _kunoichi_ dari fandom sebelah. Jadi Orihime harus puas hanya dengan meremas kertas yang dia coret-coret tadi menjadi bola.

.

.

.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Belum ada tanda-tanda paman Sousuke dan bibi Unohana akan pulang. Sepertinya mereka akan lama berada di pesta kawinan.

Orihime melirik kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas meja ruang tamu, lalu ganti melirik seorang pemuda yang sedang asyik memeriksa gigi-geligi kucing Persia kesayangannya. Orihime menarik napas pasrah. Acara belajar bersama dengan Ulquiorra tampaknya tidak sukses kalau melihat wajah cemberut Orihime. Belajar bersama Ulquiorra sepertinya hanya membuat stok kesabaran Orihime menipis. Apa sih yang dipikirkan paman Sousuke ketika meminta bantuannya mengajar si pangeran kutub bin kacau ini?

Apapun alasan paman Sousuke, Orihime merasa itu bukan urusannya lagi. Terserah saja kalau keponakan Sousuke Aizen tidak serius waktu Orihime berusaha membantunya, itu tidak menjadi masalah lagi sekarang. Toh dia sudah berusaha semampunya.

Gadis bermarga Inoue itu berdiri dan merapikan rok motif kembang-kembangnya yang kusut. Saatnya pulang.

"Ulquiorra-_kun_, aku rasa cukup belajarnya. Aku pulang dulu ya."

KRUYUUUK

Mata Orihime berkedip-kedip waktu ucapannya dijawab oleh suara rintihan perut seseorang. Yang pasti bukan perut Orihime, karena tadi dia sudah makan sebelum ke tempat ini. Orihime menoleh kepada Cero yang menggeliat-geliat manja. Sepertinya bukan kucing itu juga.

"Kau lapar, Ulquiorra-_kun_? Sudah makan belum?" tanya Orihime. Gadis itu menatap Ulquiorra dengan kasihan.

Ulquiorra membuang muka karena gengsi. Orihime yang mendadak dongkol agak menyesalkan kenapa Ulquiorra tidak sekalian saja membuang wajahnya ke tempat sampah.

KRUYUUUKK

Kali ini perut Ulquiorra protes lebih keras. Mau tak mau Orihime jadi jatuh kasihan lagi ke pemuda itu.

"Kau belum makan malam?" tanya Orihime lagi.

"Belum."

"Harusnya kau makan dulu. Kenapa tidak bilang tadi? Aku kan bisa berhenti untuk menunggumu makan," ucap Orihime.

"Bibi Unohana belum masak."

Orihime bersumpah kalau dia melihat bibir Ulquiorra berkedut menahan untuk tidak cemberut. Muka Ulquiorra sekarang ini seperti anak kecil yang merajuk karena tidak diberi permen, untuk kasus Ulquiorra, belum diberi makan.

Suara tawa ditahan keluar dari bibir Orihime.

"Ya sudah, aku akan memasak untukmu," ujar Orihime lembut.

Sebelum Ulquiorra bisa protes, Orihime sudah ngacir ke dapur.

.

.

.

"Hey, _onna_. Suara apa itu?" tanya Ulquiorra. Orihime baru menghilang di balik dinding dapur selama dua puluh menit. Selama itu pula Ulquiorra mendengar suara panci jatuh, benda cair meletup dan denting benda tajam beradu secara silih berganti menjadi _backsound_ aktifitas memasak Orihime. Walaupun suara dari dapur kedengaran mirip sekali dengan simulasi medan perang, Ulquiorra tetap santai menunggu di ruang keluarga sambil bermain bersama Cero. Tapi ketika terdengar suara berdebum disertai kepulan asap hitam merembet keluar dari pintu dapur, Ulquiorra akhirnya bertanya juga.

"Tidak apa-apa! Semuanya terkendali di sini!" jawab Orihime setengah berteriak. Dia baru saja menyemprotkan alat pemadam kebakaran ke kompor gas. Semoga kompor gas itu istirahat dengan tenang di alam sana…

Orihime kemudian bergegas membawa hasil karyanya yang berupa sup kental berwarna kecoklatan hampir hitam ke hadapan Ulquiorra yang sudah kelaparan. Kenapa harus dibawa? Karena tidak mungkin mereka makan bersama di dapur yang sudah porak-poranda terkena ledakan nuklir mini buatan Orihime.

"Sudah siaaap!" seru Orihime dengan riang. Dengan hati-hati Orihime membawa semangkuk sup beserta nasi di atas nampan kayu menuju ruang keluarga. Diletakkannya makanan itu di atas meja.

Karena desakan rasa lapar, Ulquiorra yang biasanya memasang wajah cuek seperti bebek, melongokkan kepalanya untuk mengintip hasil masakan Orihime dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Seketika wajahnya berubah jadi lebih datar dari sebelumnya. Cero mengeong. Dikibaskannya ekornya yang berbulu lebat menjuntai.

"Jangan lihat, Cero," ujar Ulquiorra sambil menutupi mata Cero. Orihime menyipitkan mata mendengar nada khawatir dalam suara Ulquiorra.

"Ayo makan," Orihime berkata ramah setelah melihat Ulquiorra hanya diam.

Ulquiorra memandang Orihime. Kedengarannya sih Orihime menyuruh Ulquiorra untuk makan. Tapi di telinga Ulquiorra gadis itu seperti menyuruhnya untuk melakukan _seppuku_.

Ulquiorra melirik ke bawah, ke mangkuk berisi cairan coklat pekat mendekati hitam. Serpihan-serpihan hitam menyembul ke atas ketika Ulquiorra mencoba mengaduknya. Tidak bisa dipastikan apakah serpihan hitam itu adalah kacang polong yang sudah lama menjadi fosil ataukah bagian dasar panci yang ikut terkelupas waktu Orihime mengaduk sup ini. Sup? _Forget it_. Ulquiorra bahkan tidak mau menyebut cairan mencurigakan ini sebagai sup.

"Ulquiorra-_kun_, kenapa diam saja?" Orihime berkata khawatir.

"Kau serius menyuruhku memakan makanan sampah ini?"

O-ow. Ulquiorra menunjukkan taringnya, maksudnya, lidah tajamnya.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan ya!" suara lembut Orihime berubah menjadi setajam silet.

"Ini memang sam-hmmmpphh."

Sebuah sendok baja bermuatan cairan yang bisa memutasi manusia normal menjadi mutan sekaliber Power Puff Girls, sukses menghentikan ucapan yang sudah di ujung lidah Ulquiorra. Diduga, tersangka yang jelas-jelas sengaja menyumpalkan sendok tersebut ke mulut Ulquiorra adalah seorang gadis berambut panjang yang sedang duduk di sebelah pemuda itu.

"Nah, rasanya tidak begitu buruk, kan, Ulquiorra-_kun_?" ujar Orihime dengan keriangan yang dibuat-buat. Hatinya lega karena telah menumpahkan kekesalan hati yang bertransformasi menjadi sup ke dalam mulut pemuda blasteran Jepang –Spanyol ini.

Namun raut wajah puas Orihime berubah waktu menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Ulquiorra. Paras pemuda itu kini memutih, bukan memucat lagi, lalu sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi biru seperti orang yang menderita sembelit.

Orihime tidak pernah mendengar ada kasus orang menderita sembelit secara instan gara-gara makan sup. Jadi Ulquiorra pasti tidak akan apa-apa. Tapi kok, Ulquiorra jadi biru begitu?

"Ulquiorra-_kun_?" panggil Orihime ragu-ragu. Pemuda yang dipanggil tidak juga menjawab.

Orihime mulai berkeringat gugup.

.

.

.

Orihime tidak perlu merasa cemas Ulquiorra akan menderita sembelit berkepanjangan gara-gara ulah supnya. Karena supnya ternyata bagus untuk pencernaan Ulquiorra. Terlalu bagus malah. Sampai-sampai pemuda setengah bule setengah Jepang itu kini rajin mengunjungi kamar mandi saking lancarnya pencernaannya.

Ulquiorra menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan lemas. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dia bolak-balik ke WC dalam kurun waktu setengah jam. Kalau biasanya wajah Ulquiorra seputih kertas, malam ini wajahnya tampak seputih kertas yang ketumpahan pemutih. Pucat, kusut dan basah. Keringat bercucuran di sekujur wajahnya.

"Kau masukkan apa saja ke dalam cairan itu, _onna_?" Ulquiorra sebenarnya ingin menambah efek geraman di kalimatnya barusan pada gadis yang sedang duduk di hadapannya ini. Sayang sekali energinya sudah terkuras habis bersama seluruh gizi di tubuhnya.

Di hadapan Ulquiorra yang tinggi menjulang, Orihime merasa nyalinya mengkerut. Gadis itu memainkan jari telunjuknya dan malu-malu memandang Ulquiorra.

"Bahan sup biasa, kok. Wortel..."

Ulquiorra tidak ingat melihat wortel.

"...kembang kol..."

Ulquiorra juga tidak pernah ingat apa dia pernah melihat bahan yang disebutkan Orihime ini ada di supnya.

"...dan kentang. Tidak ada yang aneh," sungut Orihime membela diri.

Mau disogok oleh pembelaan macam apapun Ulquiorra tetap tidak akan percaya. Pemuda itu memilih berderap ke dapur dengan sisa tenaganya untuk memeriksa bukti kejahatan Orihime. Yup. Hanya Orihime-lah yang mampu mengubah acara memasak berubah status menjadi sama membahayakannya dengan pembuatan senjata biologis.

"_Onna..._" desis Ulquiorra pada Orihime begitu mereka menginjakkan kaki di dapur. "Kau apakan dapur ini?" suara Ulquiorra jatuh ke nada yang lebih rendah lagi.

Hati Orihime merasa gentar merasakan aura gelap Ulquiorra.

"A-haha. Cuma sedikit kesalahan kecil waktu aku menyalakan kompor...sepertinya...sih..." Orihime menjawab dengan benar-benar tidak jelas dan tidak pasti. Sebenarnya dia lupa sudah melakukan apa saja di dapur. Gadis itu hanya menuruti intuisinya saja waktu memasak. Bukankah kata orang intuisi wanita itu sering kali tepat? Tapi tampaknya intuisi Orihime adalah pengecualian. Dan tahu-tahu, BOOM!, kompor sudah meledak.

Cipratan dan noda gosong menempel di tembok dan di langit-langit dapur. Apa? Ulquiorra mengharapkan cipratan itu hanya menempel di sekitar kompor? Itu kan kalau bukan Orihime yang memasak.

Pemuda teman belajar Orihime itu berusaha tidak menghiraukan keadaan dapur yang kacau-balau. Dengan susah payah dia berkonsentrasi pada komposisi bahan sup yang lebih mirip obat pencahar itu.

Wortel, kembang kol, kentang, _macaroni_, seledri. Pemuda itu masih bisa lega melihat sisa bahan makanan normal di atas talenan. Lalu ada cengkeh, cuka, kapur barus...

Ulquiorra menoleh kepada si tersangka yang naik level menjadi terdakwa.

"Tuh kan. Tidak ada bahan yang aneh," sergah Orihime takut-takut.

"Lalu kapur barusnya?" suara Ulquiorra terdengar benar-benar kedengaran mengancam.

Bola mata Orihime bergerak gelisah, "Me-memangnya itu bukan bahan makanan ya?"

Hanya perasaan Orihime saja ataukah memang bunga-bunga es bermekaran di antara dia dan Ulquiorra? Oh, ternyata hawa dingin ini berasal dari tatapan mata keponakan Sousuke itu.

Orihime tertawa gugup.

"U-Ulquiorra-_kun_..." kaki gadis itu mundur ketika Ulquiorra maju mendekatinya.

"Kau...mau membunuh-" ucapan Ulquiorra tidak selesai karena mendadak semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Isakan Orihime memenuhi kamar gelap Ulquiorra. Gadis itu menutup wajahnya dan sesekali mengusap air mata dengan tisu. Di depannya, Ulquiorra terbujur kaku berselimutkan _bedcover_ di atas kasur. Pingsan dengan tenang.

Orihime tidak menyangka, kalau inisiatifnya memasak akan membuat Ulquiorra sakit begini. Pantas saja Sora selalu panik dan menyuruhnya pergi kalau Orihime berniat mendekati dapur.

"Ulquiorra-_kun_..." isak Orihime. Disekanya matanya yang berkabut.

"Bangunlah..." pinta Orihime. Gadis itu meremas _bedcover_ di sebelah tangan Ulquiorra. Perasaan bersalah menghantui hati Orihime. Ternyata tidak selamanya niat baik berakhir baik pula. Tapi gadis itu tidak menyangka teman sekelasnya akan menjadi korban.

Orihime mengguncang-guncang lengan Ulquiorra, "Bangunlah, Ulquiorra-_kun_...Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Suara Orihime tercekat, "Aku masih ingin tahu...apakah..."

Ulquiorra mendadak menajamkan telinganya. Sebenarnya dia sudah bangun beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi tidak mau membuka matanya karena terlalu lemas.

"Aku ingin tahu...dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam..." Orihime agak terbata mengatakannya. Diremasnya lengan Ulquiorra agak kuat. Mendadak rasa penasaran memacu degup jantung Ulquiorra untuk berdetak makin kencang. Orihime...ingin tahu apa?

"Aku...aku ingin tahu...apakah kau akan membela Spanyol atau Jepang di piala dunia nanti. Karena itu jangan pergi dulu, Ulquiorra-_kun_!" teriak Orihime dengan sepenuh hati. Gadis itu lalu kembali terisak sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya ke kasur. Ah, Orihime. Kau ternyata _dorama queen_ juga ya.

Kelopak mata Ulquiorra terbuka perlahan. Ternyata penantiannya di atas kasur ini hanya untuk pengakuan tidak penting. Kenapa dia merasa seperti dikerjai habis-habisan oleh Orihime ya? Kepala Ulquiorra masih berputar mengingat sup laknat itu.

"Berisik."

Orihime tersentak. Gadis itu sejenak melongo melihat Ulquiorra. Tapi kemudian seulas senyum pelan-pelan terbentuk di bibirnya melihat Ulquiorra yang sedang mengucek-ucek mata.

"Ulquiorra-_kun_ sudah bangun?"

Bulir-bulir airmata di sudut mata Orihime berkilau menyambut Ulquiorra. Atau apa mata bulat gadis itu memang berbinar-binar?

"Aa," jawab Ulquiorra dengan dingin. Tanpa disangka, Orihime langsung menubruk Ulquiorra dan memeluknya.

"Syukurlah kau tidak mati, Ulquiorra-_kun_!"

Ulquiorra mendengus, _'Jadi gadis ini akhirnya mengakui kalau masakannya bisa berakibat fatal.'_

"Sudah, hentikan. Aku tidak bisa bernapas," kata Ulquiorra. Tubuhnya tertekan, terjebak di atas kasur dengan Orihime menjepitnya ke dinding.

Orihime buru-buru melepas pelukannya. Sekalipun dia kembali ditatap dengan tidak ramah oleh Ulquiorra, melihat pemuda itu sudah sadar, sudah cukup bagi Orihime untuk tetap memamerkan senyum paling manis.

"_Onna_, harusnya kau sudah pulang dari tadi," ujar Ulquiorra. Diam-diam dia merasa agak khawatir mengingat hari sudah malam. Sekalipun rumah mereka sebelahan, tetap janggal rasanya seorang gadis tinggal di luar rumahnya sendiri selarut ini.

"Kalau aku pulang nanti siapa yang menjagamu? Aku sudah bilang kak Sora apa yang terjadi. Tadi dia ke sini dan membereskan dapur. Dia juga membuatkan makanan untukmu. Jangan khawatir, kali ini tidak beracun, kok. Kalau kau lapar, bisa makan sup yang dibuatkan kak Sora. Aku ambilkan, ya," tawar Orihime.

'_Kali ini tidak beracun, kok,'_ Ulquiorra mengulang perkataan Orihime dalam hati. Ah, Orihime, ternyata kau benar-benar sadar kalau makananmu tadi beracun. Tinggal tobat saja yang belum.

Masih duduk di atas kasur sambil bersandar di dinding, Ulquiorra menangkap tangan Orihime yang hendak berdiri, "Aku tidak begitu lapar lagi."

Mendengar itu Orihime kembali duduk. Tangannya yang masih dipegang Ulquiorra bergerak canggung.

"Ulquiorra-_kun_ sudah baikan?" tanya Orihime. Mata polosnya menatap lekat Ulquiorra. Sebuah perasaan aneh menyusup ke hati pemuda yang ditatapnya itu. Perasaan itu seolah memerintahkan Ulquiorra berlama-lama menatap mata Orihime. Mata itu seperti cermin yang berkilauan. Dan yang lebih mempesona lagi, cermin itu hidup.

"Hn. Aku sudah sembuh. Sepertinya," jawab Ulquiorra berbohong. Sebenarnya tubuhnya masih lemas. Untuk duduk saja rasanya berat setengah mati.

Orihime tersenyum, "Kalau begitu aku bisa pulang. Ulquiorra-_kun_ istirahat, ya," ujarnya ceria.

"Tidak boleh."

"Kok?"

"Sudah malam. Sekalipun kau tinggal di sebelah, tetap saja bahaya malam-malam begini bagi seorang gadis sepertimu keluar rumah," jelas Ulquiorra. Diletakkannya ujung telunjuknya ke dahi Orihime dengan iseng. Ulquiorra merasa sisi kanak-kanaknya mencuat kalau dia dekat dengan perempuan ini, meskipun Ulquiorra lebih baik mati daripada mengakuinya.

"Kau tidur di sini saja," tandasnya.

Orihime cemberut. Tangannya menggenggam telunjuk Ulquiorra yang menempel di dahi gadis itu. Dia baru akan menepis telunjuk pemuda itu ketika Ulquiorra mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tinggallah di sini," pinta Ulquiorra. Badannya rebah ke tempat tidur, sudah tidak sanggup duduk dan menahan lemas lebih lama lagi. Tapi tangannya masih sigap menggenggam tangan Orihime yang menggenggam telunjuknya tadi.

Kalimat penolakan tertahan di ujung lidah Orihime. Sang pangeran es sudah berhasil menggaet perhatian Orihime hanya dengan menutup kelopak matanya alias berniat molor. Dasar Orihime cewek sejati, selalu saja menemukan sisi manis dari hal-hal yang biasanya terlewat dari mata kaum Adam. Ya iyalah. Mana ada kaum Adam normal yang dengan PD-nya menjerit gemas melihat Ulquiorra pergi molor? Kecuali dalam hati, mungkin. Eh, tunggu. Itu normal gak, sih?

Orihime tersenyum lembut sekali. Pangeran es yang terkenal dingin itu kini tidur meringkuk. Orihime bisa merasakan napas Ulquiorra yang tenang berhembus di tangannya yang masih digenggam erat oleh pemuda itu.

Ini pertama kalinya tangan Orihime digenggam lelaki selain Sora. Rasanya aneh, tapi aneh yang menyenangkan. Ataukah perasaan berbunga-bunga ini muncul karena yang menggenggam tangannya adalah Ulquiorra? Otak Orihime tidak mau memikirkannya lebih jauh.

"Tidurlah, Ulquiorra-_kun_..." bisik Orihime. Orihime hanya mendapat gumaman tidak jelas sebagai respon.

Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke kasur, menutup matanya untuk beristirahat dari malam yang melelahkan. Kantuk sudah mulai datang ketika tiba-tiba Ulquiorra bersuara.

"Aku tidak akan medukung Spanyol ataupun Jepang, Orihime. Aku tidak suka sepak bola," gumamnya.

"Mmm..." jawab gadis itu sebelum menyadari ada yang aneh.

"Eh, kau memanggilku apa?" Orihime mendadak tidak mengantuk lagi. "Ulquiorra-_kun_, tadi kau memanggil namaku, kan? Ayo panggil lagi!" dengan antusiasme yang tidak terbendung, Orihime mengguncang-guncang tubuh lemas Ulquiorra.

"Ayo, Ulquiorra-_kun_, ulangi lagi," rengek Orihime. Rengekan Orihime membuat Ulquiorra merasa seperti bayi yang baru mengeluarkan kata pertamanya.

"Tidak ada siaran ulang," kata Ulquiorra datar.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berambut bergelombang tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat penampilan Ulquiorra. Bukan. Pria itu bukan Ikal dari Laskar Pelangi-nya Andrea Hirata. Dia adalah Suosuke Aizen, adik dari ibu Ulquiorra.

Souseke hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang menimpa keponakannya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Orihime, tetangganya yang manis itu bisa membuat Ulquiorra terkapar di kasur hanya dengan menelan sup buatannya. Bukannya marah, Sousuke malah salut pada Orihime yang berhasil membuat Ulquiorra _bedrest_ selama dua hari. Wajah Ulquiorra yang kusut dan basah oleh keringat itu benar-benar mirip dengan tisu yang ketumpahan air. Sousuke prihatin juga dengan keponakannya, tapi tentu saja dia enggan melewatkan kesempatan untuk menertawainya.

"Kalau paman cuma mau tertawa, bisa paman lakukan di luar kamarku," kata Ulquiorra datar. Hari ini adalah hari kedua dia tidak masuk sekolah.

Sousuke menepuk pundak keponakannya, "Hei. Jangan marah begitu. Nanti cepat tua, lho."

Ulquiorra menarik _bedcover_ hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh dan mukanya agar pamannya segera keluar kamar.

Pria berumur di awal empat puluhan itu kembali merecoki keponakannya, "Lagi pula, salahmu sendiri memintaku pura-pura minta tolong Orihime untuk jadi tutormu. Bukannya kau tidak mengalami kesulitan di sekolah? Bahkan kau selalu masuk sepuluh besar paralel waktu di Spanyol dulu. Tidakkah wajar kalau aku merasa tingkahmu sedikit aneh? _Nee_? Ul-qui-or-ra-_kun_," goda Sousuke.

_That's it_! Kesabaran Ulquiorra benar-benar menyentuh batasnya sekarang.

"Paman, mau aku panggilkan bibi Unohana? Aku bisa bilang ke bibi kalau paman masih menyimpan foto mantan pacar paman waktu SMU dulu," ancam Ulquiorra tetap dengan wajah kaku ala papan setrikaan-nya.

Sousuke menyerah, "Kau ini benar-benar mirip kakakku ya?" ujar Sousuke sambil melenggang ke pintu.

"Ya sudah, kau istirahat saja. Jangan marah-marah terus. Nanti Orihime tidak mau menjengukmu lagi, lho. Tahan dulu wajah murammu itu ketika dia datang ke sini nanti. Istirahat baik-baik ya, Ulquiorra-_kun_," Sousuke masih sempat-sempatnya menggoda Ulquiorra dengan 'panggilan sayang' ala Orihime sebelum lelaki itu keluar kamar.

Ulquiorra ingin menahan ekspresi datar di wajahnya, tapi seulas senyum tipis terlanjur muncul di bibir pucat pemuda itu. Diambilnya secarik kertas yang ditinggalkan Orihime dari bawah bantalnya.

_Istirahatlah, Ulquiorra-kun. Nanti sore aku akan datang menjengukmu. Titip cium buat Cero, ya._

_~Orihime~_

Ulquiorra melipat kertas itu dan menyimpannya kembali di bawah bantalnya. Dia baru akan melanjutkan instirahat yang sempat disela Sousuke tadi, ketika Cero mengeong.

"Tidak ada ciuman untukmu, Cero," jawab Ulquiorra sembari menatap dingin Cero. Dan bunga-bunga es kembali bermekaran.

**~FIN~**

GLOSARIUM:

Henshin : berubah wujud.

Diving : Menjatuhkan diri di area pinalti dengan sengaja, seolah-olah pemain lawannya melakukan pelanggaran. Kalau divingnya sukses, si pelaku diving bisa mendapat hadiah tendangan pinalti. Suatu kerugian bagi pihak lawan.

Sun : cium (bahasa Jawa).

Kunoichi : ninja wanita.

Seppuku : bunuh diri. Caranya, orang yang akan melakukan seppuku dilengkapi dengan katana, pedang kecil untuk merobek isi perut secara horisontal. Ada algojo yang berdiri di samping/belakang si pelaku seppuku. Si algojo itu tugasnya memenggal kepala, 'menyelesaikan' tugas kalau orang yang melakukan seppuku tadi tidak kuat tapi gak mati-mati. Maaf, bukan Chibi sadis karena memaparkan proses seppuku dengan agak detail. Chibi cuma mau membedakan seppuku dengan cara bunuh diri yang lain, soalnya Jepang mengenal beberapa cara bunuh diri.

Onna : perempuan.

...

Chibi notes:

Hola! Another random fic from Chibiballoon. Pengennya ini fic bisa bikin readers ketawa, tapi pas saya baca lagi kok agak garing yah. Yah...ini udah versi yang mendingan sih.

Be-te-we tau artinya 'sun' nggak? sun itu artinya cium/kisu kalau diterjemahkan ke bahasa Indonesia. He? Ulquiorra minta sun ke Orihime? Chibi sih pengennya tokoh-tokoh di sini IC semua, malah jadinya tetep OOC. Apalagi Aizen. Dia jadi bawel banget di sini.

Glosarium, menanti Readers yang **sudi mengoreksi.**

Seperti biasa, yang jelek-jelek jangan ditiru ya. ^^

Yosh, moga-moga fic ini bisa menghibur. Amin.

Ulaquiorra : Mohon RnR-nya ya, minna-san...

Chibi : Hey! Itu kan kata-kata pamungkasku!

Ulquiorra : Cero.

Chibi : Gyaaa! #mencelat sambil makan es krim#


End file.
